


Mother Knows Best

by scatteredlogic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/pseuds/scatteredlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mother had warned her that intense passion inevitably waned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

Hermione sighed and relaxed against Severus. The heat of the water and the steam gathered in the small bathroom combined to make her feel positively languid.

"Oh, I needed this," she murmured. "What a lovely idea to have a bath together."

His low voice rumbled in her ear, soothing and yet simultaneously teasing. "Is teaching Arithmancy not as easy as you'd thought?"

She snorted softly. "I never thought it would be easy, but I didn't realise that it was so tiring."

"I did try to tell you. It's the sheer repetition that I find draining. It's as if I'm repeatedly trying to stuff knowledge into the head of a Jarvey," he said, lightly massaging her shoulders. "The best you can hope for is that eventually they'll parrot it back to you properly amidst the insults."

After a moment, Hermione smiled smugly when she felt Severus shift and his hands slid down her sides and then around to skim along the outside of her thighs. They'd been married for over a year and whilst her mother had warned her that intense passion inevitably waned, she'd seen no sign of it yet. Severus was every bit as amorous today as he'd been on the day they married.

Hermione snuggled a bit closer to him, and his fingers slipped under her thighs. She obligingly parted her legs in expectation.

His hands slowly moved back and forth, the tips of his fingers grazing against her flesh and she shivered in anticipation, arching her back slightly.

"Lift up a bit," he murmured.

Her smile widened and she raised her body up, allowing him to slide his hands under her. But when only the backs of his hands brushed against her arse and then continued moving, she frowned.

"Severus, what are you doing?" she demanded.

"I'm looking for the soap." His tone was unapologetic. "I think you're sitting on it."

She splashed back down into the water abruptly. "Oh, god, I hate it when my mother is right," she muttered.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bakapikananoda, who requested "Snape/Granger humor - with a bar of soap, no smut"


End file.
